Red Kryptonite and it's effects
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: Red!Clark visits Lex at the manor...Slash, AU and a bit non-consentual, Clark x Lex. Femme slash in later chapters, lana x lois
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The characters Clark and Lex sadly do not belong to me, and blah blah blah (insert disclaimer here)

**Warnings:** This fic is Slash, meaning sexual relationships between two guys. If you do not like this then leave now and don't bother to read it. Also includes slightly non-consensual, slight PWP and AU, Red!Clark

Lex watched curiously from his window as a large black motorcycle pulled up in front of the manor and a leather clad person in a black racing helmet climbed off of it. He watched as the person looked around. Must be lost or looking for direction, Lex mused.

"Lex, are you paying attention Lex?" a nagging familiar voice interrupted. He turned back to the three lawyers and suits crowding his office. "Yes yes, meeting on Friday, very important" he replied lazily. The man who had spoken gave him an extremely irritated look and Lex just smiled at the pleasure he felt causing this look.

"Well seeing as you seem to understand everything and don't need our help, we'll just be on our ways, here are some things you need to look over" The man said, handing Lex two bulky cream colored folders. He took them and waved the suits off with a bored look and they walked out the door, some shooting him venomous looks. Oh how he loved this resentment. Today had obviously left him in an off mood.

He turned back to the window he had been gazing out of. It was just past dark and he was terribly bored. The noise of his office door swinging open brought him to a swift turn and an unexpected sight. Lex's eyes wandered up and down the strange aperation of a leather clad Clark Kent from the tight black shirt, tight leather pants and black leather jacket, down to his large motorcycle boots.

Lex's eyebrow quirked at the sight and he received a small smirk. "Well aren't you going to offer me a drink?" The leather-clad brunet's smooth voice rang out. "I thought you didn't drink" Lex replied in an amused voice. "Changed my mind, give me a scotch". Lex laughed and went to make the drinks. "Where have you been anyway Clark? People have been worried about you" He said as he handed Clark his glass. He gulped it down and answered "Away, I got bored of this place".

"Even of Lana?" Lex inquired, slightly taken aback by his friends answer. "God she's the most boring one of all really, along with my parents" Cark replied. "So where all boring to you now is it?" Lex asked, becoming slightly irritated at the way Clark was talking about the people who cared about him so much.

" Not everyone" Clark replied, turning to face Lex, "That's why I'm here after all, to get you". "Besides" he added as an after thought, "Lana's an over dramatic hussy". Lex chose to ignore that part and asked " To get me?". Even as he asked the question he noticed how different Clark was and the way he stepped closer to him just then with that predatory look in his eyes made him shiver.

"Uhh Clark?" Lex questioned. "To get you" Clark replied, now inches away from lex and completely changed by the effects of Red Kryptonite. He pushed him against the wall and propped his arm on the wall next to Lex's head. "You're about the only interesting thing in this town, and you've caught my fancy Lex". "Clark what the hell are you talking about" Lex said, pushing Clark backwards. In a flash Clark had pushed Lex roughly against the wall and they were back were they were.

Lex looked into Clark's eyes with a mixture of shock and fear, a little anger and intrigue. "I can show you things Lex" Clark replied, "You won't bore me". Admiring the way Lex's pale skin and rosy lips looked against the dark wallpaper of his office, Clark decided he was tired of talking. He pushed his lips roughly against Lex's, bringing a surprised cry from the other man.

The fire in Clark's eyes was enough to bring out a hard on in Lex, not to mention the throbbing hardness pressing against him through enticing black leather. "What the hell happened to you Clark?" Lex managed, wetting his half open lips and trying to catch his suddenly hitched breath. "I finally found out what I wanted" Clark growled, never taking his predatorial green gaze off of Lex's astonished blue eyes. The Kryptonite had cleared his head of all his prior distractions and for once he saw clearly what he wanted. He wanted Lex.

Lex gulped and his lips parted unconsciously as the other boy's dark gaze filled him with a strong lust he'd always kept buried deep under his skin. Clark tipped Lex's chin up with his free hand and dipped down to capture his lips in a kiss. Lex seemed to come to his senses again and pulled away suddenly, saying something like "Clark we can't" but Clark didn't care nor did he hear it. He grabbed Lex and pushed him against the wall with unnatural strength, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head to keep him from escaping while violently capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

He broke away long enough to glare lustily into Lex's eyes and said "Don't even try to resist me, I always get what I want". Immediately he began kissing Lex again, delving into his sweet mouth and wringing a cry of surprise from Lex, bringing Clark pure ecstasy. His tongue greedily explored the other man's mouth, his emerald eyes open and staring into Lex's deep blue eyes, watching his facial expressions change as his eyes sank closed, covering the dark blue of his eyes. Clark finally closed his eyes too. This was exactly what he had expected. Finally he could feel.

He could feel Lex straining against him and the feel was delicious, so he ground his hips against the strain to make it even more delicious and he got the desired effect. Lex gasped into Clark's lips and Clark toke the opportunity to bite into Lex's lower lips as he gave a thrust against him, drawing a pain and pleasure induced moan that thoroughly pleased Clark.

He began to attack Lex's bared pale neck, sucking and biting until he reached the infuriating barrier of Lex's black shirt and promptly proceeded to rip it open, scattering buttons all over the floor. The Paleness of his chest drove Clark crazy and the desire to bite it and mark it all over was overwhelming. He moaned as he gazed at his deliciously built and colored stomach and lean chest, the pallor of his skin making his head reel with lust and want.

He began kissing Lex's chest and trailing his tongue over the delicious flesh of him with a strong possessiveness he had suddenly acquired. Hearing Lex above him moaning "Clark…" was driving him just as crazy as the pale flesh beneath his torn shirt that he had discarded on the desk. And the fact that the High school student Clark Kent was ravishing him against the wall was driving Lex crazy, not to mention what Clark was doing with his talented sensual mouth.

Clark tore off his own shirt and leather jacket, leaving one of the most amazing sites Lex had ever seen. Clark Kent in only a tight pair of leather pants. The boots came off lighting fast and Clark looked up at Lex and Grinned and in a flash of movement they were on the other side of the room in front of the couch with Lex nearly falling over except for Clarks arm holding him up. He winked at the astonished Lex and said "Our little secret".

He lowered Lex onto the brown leather couch and got on top of him, straddling his hips. He resumed his attack on Lex's sweet astonished mouth and rosy lips. That drove him crazy to. After thoroughly ravishing lex's mouth he couldn't ignore the neglection of other parts of their bodies screaming for attention anymore, he wanted to ravish other things. "Damn these cloths!" he exclaimed. He broke their kiss, looked at Lex's flushed face and red lips and planted a quick kiss again on his mouth, then got up and began to peel off the leather pants.

Lex swallowed and his heart almost stopped at that point. He didn't believe it possible that he could get any harder, but he was proven wrong on that. Clark climbed back on top of him and began to undo his belt, he pulled his pants off impatiently and nearly tore off Lex's boxers when he saw with much irritation that he was wearing them. Lex gasped and said "fuck it's cold", astonishing himself that he was able to properly form words at this point.

In a flash Clark was off of him and gone out the door, and in a flash he was back, he threw a thick sheet into the air and resumed his position on top of lex fast enough so that when he was there the blanket had fallen around them. Lex laughed and Clark grinned and hungrily recaptured Lex's deliciously sexy lips, please to have made his lover laugh.

He began to ravish Lex's mouth again, pushing his hips against Lex's. His hands wandered down and in a flash he was gone, and in a flash he was back again, this time holding a tube of something in his hands. He placed the contents on his fingers and said "now what do I do?" to Lex, because in all his eagerness, he really didn't know exactly what to do. "Stretch me" Lex managed, "Then…"

Clark didn't need telling as he once again resumed his rough dominance, he stretched the waiting Lex and pushed himself against his entrance as lex turned over. The thrusting that ensued drew moans from Clark and lex, Clark's strength making Lex seek to brace himself against the arm of the leather couch. His fingers grasped the leather in a grip so tight that his knuckles turned white as Clark thrust into him.

Lex lost count of how many times his name was said as he neared the brink. Clark was struggling to stay up and had to lean against Lex's bare back, the alabaster coloring once again driving him crazy and into biting, leaving marks on the unblemished skin. His vision began to blur violently as both boys finally reached their climax and collapsed, enjoying the feels of the aftermath.

Finally disentangling themselves lex reached fro the blanket and Clark smirked. "We're not staying here" he said. Lex gave him a puzzled look and Clark said "After that, you're not getting out of this now, your mine so your coming with me". Lex made no protest.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I couldnt find many smallville fics i liked and im impatient so I decided to make my own, yay. This Is AU so that clark and lex DONT become enemies and clark stays Red!Clark. I'm going to make a femme slash companion piece with Red!Lana and louise, so obviiusly its AU. I wrote this fic for me and My friend so...But I'd be soooo happy for other people to read it and give me reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Warning**: This fic contains femme slash, that's two women having sexual feelings and or activities for/with each other.

Red!Lana goes to get her mate while Clark gets his. AU, cursing, and femme slash sex.

* * *

Lana walked down the long way to her destination by the side of the empty road. She wished she had Clark's powers right about now, in these leather boots. She thought back on the fast series of events that had brought her to this point.

After Clark had so rudely dumped her, she had taken a thin piece of that damned red kryptonite and pierced herself with it, roughly pushing it under her skin thinking that now she could be with Clark if it worked. It had worked. But not in the way she had expected.

Her head felt so clear without all it's prior distraction and she wanted to go out with Clark and live her own life in the world, and she wanted someone to share it with, to go with her. With such a clear mind all she could see was one person. And it was not Clark.

Clark who, after an argument, had kicked her off his black motorcycle and proceeded alone to find his mate. Lex Luther. And now she had to walk, utterly alone, back to Smallville, to retrieve her mate. The clear simplicity of her thinking made her see she wanted a mate, she was going to get that mate, and she knew who it was going to be.

These leather boots were a bitch. Clark and her had gone shopping. Of course that was before they had gotten sick of each other and realized they needed mates. She wondered how things had gone with lex anyway. The plan was they would all go off together. Lex unspoiled by the kryptonite of course. She wasn't sure if she had the same plan there. She touched her jeans pocket where the thin piece of red kryptonite lay, the other half of the one she had broken to slid into her own skin. She smirked.

The rest of the cloths wasn't so bad though. She liked the dark jeans, the tight little black shirt , the spiked bracelet, and the black leather jacket. She was a whole new Lana. Oh and how she liked it.

She was nearing Smallville, thank god. The boots were awesome but a mile and a half on them and her feet were screaming bloody murder. But at least she had reached her destination. She knocked on the door. "Lana!" Chloe's voice rang, "Hi, what are you doing here?". Lana really didn't want to deal with this twit right now, but she supposed she should play sweet little Lana for now. "Hi Chloe, umm is Lois home?", "Ya she's upstairs, come on in, I like your jacket by the way". The girls voice made Lana want to take that little blonde head and smash it hard against the walls until she couldn't hear it anymore, pity she didn't have Clark's powers, or she would have.

"Right upstairs, to the left" Chloe said. Lana flashed her a fake smile and said "Thanks" in her sweet Lana voice. She made her way upstairs and found the door on the left. 'Let's hope Chloe doesn't disturb us' she thought to herself.

Lois was stretched out on her bed reading a book as Lana let herself in. The sight of her in her jeans and tight red cleavage shirt with her hair up in that ponytail made Lana just want to tear all those articles off. And after what would naturally ensue, to dress her up. She was just waiting for a make over, imagining how good she would look after…Lana could just picture the drooling public when they walked by. Of course she was to be her mate, no one else's.

"Uh, Lana! Hi" Lois said, putting down her book and getting up. "Oh don't bother getting up" Lana said, and thinking 'screw sutilty' she added "I'll come to you". She gave her a predatory look that made Lois make an "eep" sound and a strange look went into her eyes. This one was going to be so good once the Kryptonite freed her. "Lois …" Lana purred as she approached, smiley like a cat about to pounce. Lois's eyes got large and Lana slowed down.

She leaned across the bed and crawled slowly onto the lying girl, her cat like smile still spread on her face. There was something in that smile and in Lana's fiery hazel eyes that made Lois's breath hitch unexpectedly and kept her from tearing away, even as her logic told her that was the thing to do.

Lana stopped at Lois's head, letting her long hair fall around them. She had planned on sutilty but when she got there she couldn't really control it, she wanted this girl and she was going to have her. She noticed Lois's mouth was parted and she seemed a little dazed and shocked, wondering what Lana was doing in her room and on top of her. She decided to give her a little wake up call. She dipped down and ran her tongue along the inside of Lois's bottom lip.

Lois seemed to snap back into reality and she pushed her head into her pillow, trying to put space between her and Lana. Lana smirked at the older girl's expression. "What the hell are you doing Lana?" she gasped. Lana kept smirking and brushed her knuckles against the side of Lois's face. "Making you mine, darling" she replied.

With her free hand she reached into her pocket to pull out the piece of red kryptonite. She placed a kiss on Lois's parted lips and pulled out the kryptonite, showing it to Lois. "It's only hurt a bit, I promise" she said before bringing it down hard into Lois's chest and forcing it beneath the skin, drawing a sharp yell of pain. It went without much difficulty thanks to the razor sharp edges.

Lana watched as a slow realization seemed to come over Lois's face and her body relaxed. Her soft brown eyes met Lana's and she smiled evilly. "See darling" Lana said sweetly, "Now let me take care of you". With that she lowered her lips to Lois's chest. Keeping her eyes on Lois's she snaked her tongue out and slowly licked off the bright scarlet blood that had spilled from the cut. She brought her lips down and kissed the cut and raised her head to look at Lois properly. " There, all better" she said, slowly tracing her tongue over her upper lip to take in all the spilled drops of blood.

"Not aaall better" Lois said slyly, pushing her full lips into a smirk. "I can fix that" Lana purred. Lois slipped her hand into Lana's dark hair, watching it spill over her hand like silk as Lana leaned in and captured her lips hungrily. She slid her hand slowly up Lois's shirt and said "God baby, these cloths are horrid, lets get you out of them".

With a smirk Lois pulled off her red shirt, exposing the tops of her full luscious breasts. Lana pushed her bra up and over them, running her hand over the tan skin and bringing her lips down to kiss her dark nipple. Lois let out a gasp and Lana said "You like that?"

And with a smirk she took it into her mouth and sucked hard on the delicate skin causing Lois to moan deeply. She delicately grazed her teeth against the skin before moving up to her neck and then back to her parted lips.

Lana broke the kiss to sit up and pull off her shirt and she began to unbutton Lois's jeans slowly, looking into the older girl's honey colored eyes. She raised herself and pulled off her own pants before pulling down Lois's. She lifted her hips to assist Lana and her jeans and panties slid down her legs and off to the floor with the help of Lana's delicate hands.

She transferred her hand to Lois's stomach and leaned forward, letting her hair fall and brush against Lois's face and chest. She slid her hand down Lois's firm tan stomach, examining the contrast between her light skin and Lois's dark rough skin. She let her fingers slid delicately to Lois's entrance and dance slowly across it.

Teasingly she ran her fingers lightly along her, knowing what she was doing to the other girl. She looked into Lois's face as she slid her fingers in her, enjoying the expression as her caressing progressed.

The speed increased as the two girls neared their climax, hips rocking against each others hands. Lois's loud moan of climax brought Lana to hers and she laid her head onto Lois's full breasts to catch her breath.

At that moment Chloe knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer, she came in. She stopped mideway in her sentence of "Hey Guys I was wondering if…" and stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Uh, get out" Lois said in a rude voice, and Chloe back out fast and slammed the door closed.

"Let's get out of here" Lana said. "We've got plans, and we've got to met up with Clark and lex". She gazed down at Lois and then added "And we so need to get you a new wardrobe"

**

* * *

****Authors Note:** Okay well I had to edit this one a little bit so it couldn't be NC-17, sadly its just R…yes what a disappointment…Well here's another try of mine at a femme fic, and me exploring some new fandoms, hope you all enjoy it, maybe even encourage me a little ;), last chapter (or is it…)coming up soon 


End file.
